


Orange is the New Plaid

by Pheebster5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel-centric, Dean-Centric, Death, Fluff and Angst, Light Sadism, Prison AU, SPN - Freeform, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheebster5/pseuds/Pheebster5
Summary: "Dean Winchester... you have been found guilty of attempted murder, murder and aggravated theft""Welcome to hell"





	

"Dean Winchester, you have been found guilty of Murder, attempted Murder and Aggravated Theft."

That's when everything froze. The world around went dark, dingy, and cold. The only sound reaching my ears were my short, panicked intakes of breath and the melancholy ticks and tocks from the clock, that echoed around the room. I turned my head to my lawyer, Mr Cain, he looked defeated... this was his first case that he lost. He lost his reputation because I couldn't keep my cool, it was just meant to be a robbery. But. But, they got in my way. I didn't want to kill a man, but he gave me no choice. At least that was what I was told to think...

"You will be transferred to Sioux Falls Male Institution imminently, you can have five minutes to say good by to your family." 

I watched, teary eyed ,as the Judge slammed his Gavel down... and like that it was over. Everything after that moment happened in a daze, which was cut short when I saw my little Brother, Sammy, and Mother walk in. Tear stained faces stared at me, a look of sadness mixed with disappointment. I looked down to my chained hands, that's when I broke.

"Mom... I'm sorry" Warm tears fell down my face as I looked to Mom, only for more to fall when I saw her face. What had I done! "I... I don- I've fucked up Mom, p-please say something"

_Silence_

She wasn't saying anything, doing anything. Just staring, eyes like glass. Her hands on Sammy's  shoulders, gripping tightly. She wasn't looking at me, but through me. Like I wasn't there. Like I was dead, and it hurt. It hurt like hell to watch your mother lose faith in you and pretend that you aren't real.

"Mom say something... anything! Look at me Mom, please" I gave up... she hated me "Sammy?" I looked to my little brother, his face just looked like a kicked puppy. I did this to him! "You need to look after Mom for me. I'm sorry that you have going to have to grow up very quickly. So now more me saving your ass!" I tried to joke and luckily I got a dry chuckle from Sam.

Suddenly two tall, burly men stormed through the door behind me, without speaking they pushed Sammy and Mom out of the room. As they pushed Sammy,he was begging for them to give him more time with me. Shouting my name, screaming for me. 

"I'm sorry Sammy..." 

The men came back and pulled me outside. The bright light blinded me slightly, as I looked around I noticed a small bus. It had bars on every window, guards all around it. I was pushed up the stairs of the small bus and made to sit in between two scary looking guards.

As the ride progressed, I tried to look outside as much as possible. I watched as the world zoomed past me, it all just looked like a blur of greens, blues and other colours all mixed. I was going to miss being able to go outside without being supervised but it's what I fucking deserve. Eventually the bus came to a stop, I was told to wait inside the bus as the guards went out to speak. I peaked through the bared windows and saw a outside court surrounded by a tall fence with barbed wire on the top, on the court seemed to be a lot of different faces and body shapes. There were a group of about four people leaning against the fence, talking and looking towards the bus I was in. Amongst the group stood a tall dirty blonde haired man, a much smaller brown haired man with what seemed to be a lolly or a cigarette in his mouth, a butch man that stood slightly away from the others but still in their conversation. Then there stood a man, obviously with the group physically but he wasn't mentally, he had from what I could tell blue eyes and dark sex hair. Blue eyes tilted his head as he squinted at the bus before tapping the small man. Brown haired man laughed and shouted towards the guards.

"Come on! Hurry up! We wanna see the new meat!"

The guards walked up to the fence and hit it with their batons, whilst shouting orders back. The brown haired boy just smirked and laughed with the tall blonde, god they were going to piss me off. 

It felt like forever before a woman walked into the bus, stern faced, she was followed by a happier looking woman.

"My name is Officer Jodie Mills, this is Officer Donna Reids." Jodie pointed towards the beaming officer called Donna. "We are going to take you to get your uniform and cell sorted. Then you will meet Bobby, he will sort everything else out for you. After that and if there is time left, you are free to go into the courtyard and socialise with the other inmate-"

"But, we don't want ya fightin' with the others. Play friendly buddy!" Donna interrupted Jody, gaining her a bitch face. I tried so hard not to chuckle but I failed...

"What are you chucklin' at boy? Come on get off our ass, and let's get your shit together. Got it chuckles?" Jody moved towards me quickly and pulled me off the chair, her strength shocked me slightly as she was a lot smaller than me and probably didn't weight a lot either. All three of us walked out of the bus, but as we walked into the building, Brown hair shouted for Donna and Jody.

"Hey! Donna! Who's the dish?" Donna just gave him a 'really' face as a reply "Come on! Let poor little Gabriel see!" 

I didn't get a chance to look at them again as I had already been walked into the building. As the door slammed shut behind me, everything suddenly dawned on me. I wasn't getting out of this...

 

I had bo idea what to imagine, when I was walked towards a closed door. Whilst we waited outside, Donna knocked on the door then walked through. Leaving Jodie and me alone outside.

"Hello boy, don't just stand there come in." His voice rang out from behind the door, after hearing this I was gently pushed through the door by Jodie. The door led me into a small office: containing a small desk, laptop, an old wooden bookshelf filled with books of various conditions. Everything in the office looked to be in an organised mess, either in tall piles or leaned up against things.

Bobby Singer was not like how I had imagined him to look like. To be perfectly honest I had bo idea what to imagine, but a smaller oldish man with a scraggly baseball hat was not it. Bobby had a full face that was outlined by a short grey scruffy beard, and his uniform fit loosely over his body.

"Please, sit." Bobby pointed to a chair opposite him. Wanting to keep a positive first impression, I sat down quickly and quietly "So... Dean Winchester. Says here that you are a huge idjit! Care to explain why you are here"

"Erm, well. Like you said I was an idjit and thought I wouldn't get caught..." I didn't want to say the real reason, I didn't want to admit that I had to do it for Sammy and my Mother. For their protection...

Bobby seemed to look amused with my answer.

"That's not what most boys have told me. It's usually shit like 'it wasn't my fault' blag blag blag" I watched with intense concentration as he fiddled with a thick folder placed on the desk; which read, in big black words, **DEAN** **WINCHESTER**. As Bobby opened the folder, I couldn't help but hold my breath due to the fear of what the hell could be in there. "You've been quite a bad boy haven't you? Thinking y'all cool and shit... anyway, you are not here to be persecuted by me. You will be situated in Cell Block B, Cell 147.."

Bobby was cut off by Jodie who stepped forwards "Wait, sir. You mean you're going to place Winchester with Novak number 3?  The crazy kid?" Her voiced seemed confused and very concern, Donna seemed to agree with Jodie as she was nodding along.

"I think it would be better for Novak 3 if he had someone with him, everything that has happened was because he was alone. Winchester will be fine Officer Mills, trust me" Jodie nodded and stepped back again "Anyway, take Winchester to collect his jumpsuit and shit."

Both officers nodded and quickly removed me from the office. Everything went past so fast: in what felt like seconds, I had an Orange jumpsuit on, scratchy grey socks that went under white plimsolls. Then suddenly I was being introduced to more staff, only a couple stood to me.

**Victor** **Henriksen** **-** an African-American man, with stern features, who seemed to take his job as 'Cell Block B head warden' very seriously. Straight away, I could tell that he was going to be ruthless towards inmates.

**Al** **Britton** **-** a older officers, who after shaking my hand, pulled out a rather big bottle of disinfectant and poured out a generous amount over his hands. A germ freak officer... great.

Suddenly he was being walked outside to a courtyard, three words stuck in his head as he was left alone

"Welcome to Hell"


End file.
